Sawyer family
The Sawyer family is a fictional family of cannibals who represent the main antagonists in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. The family is part of the original timeline and appear in the first film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and its 1986 sequel, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. Another branch of the family is featured in Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. Another version of the family, with familiar ties to the original Sawyers is featured in the 2013 film, Texas Chainsaw 3D. This latter film provided re-interpretations of the original family, but also added several new characters, most of which are only seen very briefly or are referenced on a computer file only. In the first film, there are six members of the Sawyer family in total, three of which are living characters and the other two are corpses. The main family consists of three brothers. The oldest brother, known primarily as the "Cook", is Drayton Sawyer, and is the head of the household. There is also "The Hitchhiker", who is later revealed to be Nubbins Sawyer. The youngest of the three brothers, affectionately referred to as "Bubba" earns himself his own nom de crime, "Leatherface". There is also the family's grandfather, an ancient invalid man who appears to be more dead than alive. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 also showed six members of the Sawyer family, two of which are seen only as corpses. There is Drayton and Bubba, with Nubbins seen only as a rotting skeleton. Nubbins' brother, "Chop-Top", who had been off fighting in Vietnam in the first film, rejoins the family for some chainsaw-wielding hijinks in the sequel. There is also the grandfather who is still miraculously alive. The final Sawyer in this film is the Great-Grandmother of the Sawyer clan, who is seen as a bloated, petrified corpse holding a chainsaw. Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III is neither a sequel nor actually a remake, but presents a branch of the Sawyer family with no apparent ties to the original. However, there is a "Leatherface" amidst the group in the form of "Junior" Sawyer, who also has a daughter and several siblings. There is Tex Sawyer, who is a cowboy and strangely enough, one of the least depraved members of the family. There is Alfredo Sawyer - another brother, Tinker Sawyer, and Mama Sawyer, who is the matriarch of the clan. Members Original family * Drayton Sawyer * Grandpa Sawyer * Nubbins Sawyer * Bubba Sawyer * Chop-Top Sawyer Extended family * Alfredo Sawyer * Anne Sawyer * Babi Sawyer * Great-Grandma Sawyer * Junior Sawyer * Tex Sawyer * Tinker Sawyer Possible relations * Vilmer * Leather Re-imagined family * Drayton Sawyer * Edith Sawyer * Jedidiah Sawyer Related pages * Hewitt family Notes * The family featured in Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation are never addressed by their surname. Although it is possible that they may be Sawyers, there is no connection between them and any character from any of the other films. * The franchise was rebooted in 2003 by director Marcus Nispel. The remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and its 2006 prequel film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning feature an altogether different cast of cannibals known as the Hewitt family. See also External Links * Sawyer family at the TCM Wiki Category:Articles Category:Organizations Category:Families